huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey
Godfrey is a contestant from Survivor: New Zealand and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: New Zealand Godfrey competed on Survivor: New Zealand as part of the red Mana tribe. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges and was safe. He was in the majority alliance, sending home Clay and Esther when the tribe lost the next two immunity challenges. At the tribe switch, Godfrey was switched to the blue Tapu tribe along with original members Jessie, Natalie and Laura. The four had a powerful alliance and forced the original Tapu to surrender to them. Russell and Lateysha followed the alliance to keep themselves safe. Ellis however, chose to fight with the Mana alliance. Godfrey and the Mana alliance chose to throw the next challenge to sent home Ellis unanimously. The tribe was then lucky enough to win the next two immunity challenges. At the merge, the post-switch Tapu alliance remained tight. The original Mana members of the alliance chose to split the votes between Russell and Jayne. Jessie was the main target of the rival alliance, but played a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself. With the most votes that counted, Russell was voted out. Godfrey then voted for Ryan, but he played another idol. With the rival alliance in power, Lateysha was voted out. Jessie and Godfrey remained tight together, but had little avenues to act. The pair voted for Charlie at tribal, but Godfrey was voted out instead. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Charlie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In his second attempt, Godfrey competed on Survivor: Argentina and was placed on the purple Viedma tribe. The tribe was originally comprised of castaways with Asian descent. The tribe was strong enough to win the first three immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss on Day 9, Godfrey voted with the majority to send home Devin. After another loss, Godfrey and Jason voted for Edith, but Edith and Kitty voted for Jason tying the votes. However, Jason played a Hidden Immunity Idol and Edith was instead voted out. At the tribe switch, Godfrey was placed on the blue Rawson tribe with original tribe members Jason and Kitty. The men stayed together, but Kitty turned to the other alliance. At tribal council, the boys voted for Destiny but the rest of the tribe sent home Jason. The tribe won an immunity challenge. Kitty, then feeling cheated, joined Godfrey and voted for Rick at their loss. However, the votes were tied between Rick and Kitty. At the revote, Godfrey and Destiny voted out Kitty. At this point, the tribes merged and the Trelew Alliance had power. At the first vote, the votes were tied between Ellody and Lateysha. At the revote, Godfrey voted for Lateysha but the majority sent Ellody home. At the next two votes, Godfrey was in the minority while he saw his allies Sarge and Scoop be voted out. Godfrey won a voting advantage, which gave him the right to vote twice and remove another persons right to vote. However, he was waiting for the right time to use it. At the next vote, Godfrey assembled the remnants of the minority alliance being Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy to vote for Cara. However, the Trelew Alliance still prevailed with Godfrey being voted out. Since the voting advantage was not yet played, he willed it to Destiny to hopefully shake up the game.At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Rick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *He is the only male castaway during Survivor: New Zealand to individual immunity. *Godfrey is the first castaway to own the voting advantage and give it to another castaway because they were voted out. *He is the highest ranking castaway of the Viedma tribe. **Godfrey was the only original Viedma member to make it to the jury phase of the game. Category:Survivor: New Zealand Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways